Not Bad
by Kii Reyth
Summary: "Levi tried to control his anger as the hot tea dripped down his face, steam curling around the boiling drink as it dripped from his hair, his nose, sliding down his neck and staining his crisp, white cravat and shirt. Mikasa looked smug as she swung the teacup around her pinkie finger, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her thin lips. 'Oops,' she said innocently." Oneshot!


Levi tried to control his anger as the hot tea streamed down his face, steam curling around the boiling drink as it dripped from his hair and his nose, sliding down his neck and staining his crisp, white cravat and shirt. It hurt like a bitch, but he wouldn't give _her_ the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. His eye almost twitched – _almost_ – but he kept his composure, reaching up slowly and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, flicking it away.

Mikasa looked smug, and very pleased with herself, the stupid kid. She swung the teacup around her pinkie finger, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her thin lips, almost concealed by her scarf.

"Oops," she said, her tone innocent and slightly mocking.

Levi wondered for a moment if he had gone too far accusing her of losing concentration during training due to her engrossment with her adopted brother. Perhaps he needed to take Erwin's advice and use light negging on the trainees instead of full out insults.

 _No_ , he decided as he glared into the challenging eyes of the recruit. He needed to be harder on them. If the little shit thought she could get away with such disrespect – especially to him – she needed a serious lesson in manners.

He had tried to tell himself that she'd been through enough, had seen enough. Hange had gone so far as to suggest that the girl was similar to Levi. They'd both lost their parents at a young age, they both joined the Scouting Legion for reasons other than fighting for humanity, and they were both not to be trifled with. Of course, Levi had scoffed and brushed off the idea, unwilling to compare himself to someone who was so . . . well, like him, but that wasn't the point.

His eyes drilled into those of the younger girl. She had never gotten over the courtroom scenario, and after what had happened after the expedition, her anger was fueled by believing Levi was the reason Eren had been captured by the Female Titan in the first place.

Levi considered reminding her that his squad gave their lives to save her friend, or that he had injured himself to save them both. But a verbally damaging blow was too soft for her at this point. No, between defying his orders during training and going out of her way to make things difficult for him, this was over the line. But he had to do _something_ , to assert his dominance, and to keep his dignity intact.

He heard the door open behind him, heard the annoying voices of, who else, Eren himself. He was with the other boy, the one that reminded Levi of his horse – Jean, he remembered. The two were arguing about who would be the ones to bring Hange's reports to Commander Erwin. They scarcely noticed the scene between Mikasa and Levi, but hearing Eren's voice reminded Levi of Ackerman's one weakness, her Achilles heel in any situation – Eren Jaeger.

It was no secret that Eren and Mikasa were close. They'd been through some trying times as kids, Levi understood. They'd lost Eren's parents together, faced the fall of Wall Maria together, went through training together, and battled for Trost together. Everyone could see that Mikasa's feelings for Eren stretched beyond that of a normal sibling relationship, though, and that's exactly what Levi was banking on.

Without looking away from Mikasa, Levi reached out, grabbing Jaeger by the collar.

"H-huh?" Eren began as Levi yanked him down towards him. Keeping a tight grip on the younger boy's shirt, Levi pressed his mouth forcefully against Eren's, finding Eren's mouth open in the beginning of a protest, but Levi quieted him through the sheer skill of his mouth. He had been expecting Eren to balk, to pull away or something, but he certainly had not been expecting Eren to sink into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of Levi, his own tongue dancing over Levi's bottom lip.

The whole thing lasted a whole of about five seconds.

Levi pulled away, still holding the stunned Eren by his collar. Mikasa was enraged and horrified, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a gasp. Fire danced in her eyes and Levi saw the challenge of war in her face. The other boy, Jean, was too stunned to move or even breathe.

Levi opened his hand, releasing Eren, who fell to the floor in a stunned heap.

"Oops," Levi mocked, eyes narrowed.

Mikasa dropped beside Eren, and Levi moved away from them, continuing to walk down the corridor. While he should have been thinking of having to beware Mikasa's rage, all he could do was smirk and think, " _Not bad."_

* * *

 **Inspired by this image (which I do not own)**

 **pin/481040803922997897/**


End file.
